1:29
by Mei Ilan
Summary: Miles has been in Europefor more than halve a yaer already and Phoenix starts to feel lonely... Miles/Phoenix Fluff


Fandom: Ace Attorney

Pairing: Miles Edgeeworth/ Phoenix Wright

Disclaimer: I don't any of the charakters and don't make money with them. It's just for fun.

Written for a friend over at y!Gal

**1:29**

Miles Edgeworth surpressed a yawn, while he tried to listen to Phoenix Wright, who was talking on the line for about two hours. Honestly, how could a man talk to hat extend? Especially since they both had talked yesterday already. And the day before too. He chuckled slightly at this unbelievable.

"Huh? Did I say something funny?... Miles?"

"No, I just thought, that your acting like a little teenage girl, talking for hours on the phone.", came the teasing response, though not as sharp as usually. Edgeworth smiled, when he could almost see the the man on the other end of the line pouting.

"That's not fair, Miles! I just have to talk to much, because I have to fill your part too, since you hardly talk at all."

"That's why I told you it is stupid, Wright. I am not fond of telephones and I won't become, just because you want me to."

"Alright, alright. But writing letters just isn't enough. If you'd come over more often..:"

"Don't be ridiculous, Wright! I can't just hop into a plane every now and then to visit you in America. To your reminder, I'm currantly in Germany. There's no way, I would have the time to come over, whenever you want."

A heavy sigh on the other end made him regret his hatrsh words almost immediatly.

"Fine. Then, let's ttalk tomorrow again... at least, okay?"

Finally the yawn escaped Miles lips. He tried to stifle it with his hands, but it came with such force, that it caused some teardrops gather in the corners of his eyes.

"That is the first good idea, you had today, Wright. Maybe that way I can get at least a few hours of sleep before I have to get up again."

Phoenix chuckled nervous. The absolute endearing picture of him blushing embarrassedly, and scratching the back of his head in an apologetic gesture sneaked into Miles mind and caused him to smile a little more.

"Ah, yes. It is at least past midnight over there, isn't it?"

Miles laughed dryly.

" It's 1:29 in the morning to be precise, dear.", he snarled but emphasized the last word a little, to make it sound less aggresive. He wasn't in the mood for a fight right now. That could wait till he got some rest.

"What? Really! God Miles, why haven't you said anything. I didn't notice, we talked that long. I'm really sorry. Really. It's just, that I'm missing you Miles, and I wanted to her your voice at least once a day, you know?..."

He was rambling nonsense, and Phoenix knew quite well, he did. But he couldn't stop himself, for he didn't want this call to be over. It were seven month already since Miles set off to Europe. Since then all contact they had where letters and phone calls. To be honest Phoenix started to feel rather depressed and lonely a few month ago. So he tried to continue talking anything as long as it kept Miles on the line. Eventually he was at a loss of words.

"I'm really sorry, Miles... Miles?"

Slow and steady breathing was the only answer he got. A stupid grin crooked the spikey-haired man. Miles had fallen asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Miles."

A few seconds he considered to hang up but decided otherwise and place the reciever on his desk next to his ear. He wanted to hear him a little longer. When he closed his eyes, it was like back when Miles was still in America, when he was sleeping next to him, hearing his breath, feeling his warmth, smelling his scent...

Despite the little snarling voice in his head, which kept telling him, that Miles would have to come back, to pick him up from the streets after he paid this month's phone bill, he fell asleep with the other man breathing soothingly so close to him.

~

Phoenix was waked at aproximately nie o'clock in the evening, by a rather loud voice ringing violently in his ear.

"Wright, you imbecile! Why haven't you hung up yet!"

~Fin


End file.
